


A New Start to a Shorter Life

by Rosesburn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst?, Death, F/M, Fluff, I'm so sorry, Language, No Smut, Reader Insert, Reader dies, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony deserves better, not really tho, oc is a villian, steve is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesburn/pseuds/Rosesburn
Summary: Y/N begins working for the Avengers. Things soon get out of hand.These characters are not mine.





	A New Start to a Shorter Life

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry at all.

You’ve been working for the avengers a few months now. You even moved into the tower with them. So far it’s been amazing to say the least. They had welcomed you in immediately and you even went on a few simple missions with them. It all started when Ultron tried to destroy the human race. Well, he kind of did. That’s how you saw it. You lived in that city and that morning had gone by smoothly. You woke, alone, in your apartment and began to dress for work. Next thing you know, the ground rumbled and the avengers were outside your window fighting an army of terrifying robots. Everything you knew and loved was in crumbles before nightfall. Then after months with the people working to rebuild what had been destroyed it happened. You had just finished helping move supplies when you ran into Tony, literally.  
“Ommpf!” You stumbled backwards onto the cement. You pushed your (H/C) hair out of your eyes and saw a hand held out towards you. 

“You okay?” he said, looking down at you with growing concern. You grasped his hand and let him pull you up.

“Yeah…. Sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going. Thanks.” You looked up to meet his eyes and couldn’t deny that you felt your heart twinge. It almost seemed like he reacted too. He nodded once and glanced at his watch. Did he purposely look away?

“It’s fine.”

“How are things going now? After all this.” He turned his attention back to you.

“A year’s time. That’s the goal. Are you comfortable?” You looked up to meet his eyes again. He seems so much different when he’s not on the news. You shot him a smile, but it broke quickly. 

“It’s hard… I lost my job, not that it matters right now because most people are out of work but… I don’t even have a place to live anymore. All the other people had families to go to or homes still intact. I got nothing.” You don’t know why you felt like opening up to him but it just felt right. Your cheeks turned a bit red after realizing how overboard you went. Dumping your problems on iron man was not going to get you anywhere and the man has enough problems already.

“I can give you a job and a place to stay”

You were shocked .You picked up your head and looked at him. Now here you are in their building. Nothing about your job is boring even though in a way, you’re the housekeeper. You spend most of your day with Vision and he makes it less lonely. You really have started to consider him a friend. You also can’t deny the growing feelings you have for Tony. He seems different around you, or maybe that’s just you flattering yourself. You truly hope it isn’t. You often find you and him to be the only ones by the couch. Sometimes it’s silent but sometimes you talk for a bit.  
It’s been a long day today. You and Vision got a lot of chores done, including fixing some stuff that broke. You’re sitting on the couch, finally taking a break when Tony and Steve walk in. Steve dressed in his Captain America suit and Tony in a long sleeve t-shirt and jeans. They both seem stressed so you stand to get some tea going. They don’t have to ask at this point, you just know.

“(Y/N), wait.” Steve stops as he calls out to you. You turn to look at him, feeling concerned. You are immediately feeling alarmed at this and it must show in your expression based on the way Steve glances back at Tony. Tony also stops and looks at you after nodding to Steve. He shoves his hands into his pockets, waiting for Steve to keep talking. 

“What is it?” you finally manage to get out, looking right at Steve. 

“We’re going to be headed out of town for a long while. A new mission just came up and it requires all the help we can get. I know its short notice and everything but if it’s alright-“

“We need you to come with us.” Tony interrupts. He waits for your surprised expression before he continues. “I’ll take care of everything you need. Pack your things, its vacation time.” He steps out of the room right after that. Steve knows he didn’t want to do this, but he isn’t sure if he should tell you that. You can’t lie, this is exciting. Without wasting a moment you hurry to your room and grab the only bag you own, a backpack from after your apartment got destroyed. The room is pretty empty anyway so it doesn’t take you long to put most of your belongings into the backpack and run into the living room. Tony walks into the room and has a seat on the couch. He leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees, clasps his hand together. 

“Sorry to do this to you kid. I know you just got comfortable.”

You frown when he says this, “What do you mean? How long will we be gone?”

“Six months, maybe.” 

“Oh, that’s not a problem.” Six months with him on an adventure? Absolutely.

“It might be dangerous so you’ll have to lay low.”

“Still not a problem.” You smile as you move to sit next to him.

“We won’t be home a lot so you’ll be alone.” He doesn’t really react to you sitting there.

“That’s fine. It’s honestly okay.”

“Good.”

He’s silent for a long moment. You take the time to steal glances at him which you then regret because your heart is racing. Suddenly the small space in between you seems that much smaller and much too close. Does he know how you feel? You think about all the times you almost told him. They were times before he went somewhere dangerous. You always worry about him when he’s away. Then you think about it, what if you stayed here? Then you would have some space to think things out. You look up at one of the many shiny surfaces in this room, using it to look at him. No, you don’t need to work things out. You know how you feel about him and about how scared you are to lose him. It’s now or never. 

“Hey Tony, can I tell you something.”

“Go ahead.” He stops and looks at you. God, those eyes. 

“I, uh…I have feelings for you… romantic feelings. And I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable or-or anything but-“

You’re interrupted by a kiss. A really long awaited kiss that makes your palms sweat more than they already are. You lean into it and feel a hand on your knee. He pulls away, just as quickly and suddenly as he had moved in and you can’t understand why until you see Steve standing there with a look of surprise and a smile. Clearly, Steve has just walked in to ruin the moment you spent so long waiting for. Your cheeks are a bright red and you can feel your heart in your chest. 

“Wow…” Steve says. “I’m sorry; I didn’t know I was interrupting.” 

“N-No, no. It’s fine...” You know you’re breathless and it shows and your voice.

“Leave.” Tony commands. It surprises you and Steve. However it works and Steve turns and leaves the room. “I...” he clears his throat,” I think I have answered you clearly.”

“You did.” You can’t help but smile. This is going to be good, really good. 

You’ve been in the new place for about three months now. You hardly see Tony so you have very little to talk about when it comes to your relationship, you’re just happy to say that he’s yours. He really wasn’t kidding when he said you would hardly see any of them, and you do feel lonely. You step into the room Tony and you share and bury yourself in the sheets, taking in his scent. He hasn’t been back in a few days which always fills you with worry. None of the men have been back, now that you think about it. Just as you start to lose yourself in your worries you hear a loud crash from the living room. The entire reason you came with the Avengers was so that you could keep the place you are all staying at safe. You jump out of bed and grab the tablet Tony left for you. Slowly you creep your way into the living room, surprised to find a woman standing there. You put the tablet down, thinking you won’t need to send a message for help after all. 

“Who are you?!” You yell at her, ready to take her down at the first sign of danger. 

“I’m you but smarter.” She says as she turns to look at you. She is clearly not you. You have never seen this woman before and seeing her in your home, near a smashed vase and spouting nonsense is not doing much for your nerves. 

“What?” You stare at her incredulously.

“You’re so dense, you know? You sit around here all day, swooning over a man who is never even around. Now you’re here alone and that is perfect for me.” She steps towards you for a moment before the door bursts open and Cap’s shield rams into her side. She goes flying to the wall and you hurry to stand behind him. Iron Man lands just outside the door and you are filled with so much relief. He steps to you quickly and retracts his mask. 

“(Y/N)! Did she hurt you?” He asks as he looks you over.

“No, what’s going on?” You can’t remember the last time you felt so panicked. 

He doesn’t answer. Instead he hurries over to Cap’s side and begins to fight her. She’s strong, and she seems to know exactly where to attack these men. The woman runs outside and they follow her, taking the destruction to the nearby buildings. Soon she returns, alone and you get this heavy feeling in the pit of your stomach. You back up to a nearby wall and she approaches you, laughing.  
“You’re so stupid! You have this “POOR ME!” mentality and then you fall for the first man who shows you kindness. You get all this free amazing stuff and believe that to be realistic and then you happen to date that man. What goes through your head? I don’t understand any of this! I don’t understand how you can be so dense and fall for the man who destroyed your city. He created Ultron you know? Ultron came out the computer womb with daddy issues. I hate how dense you can be. There was never any romantic interest before the kiss. Yet somehow you believed he had always felt the same way. I hate you honestly.”  
She finishes her rant just in time for Tony to race back into the room and try to blast her again. She jumps out of the way and towards you. You feel a sharp pain in your side just before Cap grabs the woman and pulls her away from you. Tony runs towards you as you lose your balance and fall to the ground beneath you. You place your hand on your side and look down. She must have stabbed you. Whatever she did, it’s deep and it’s the worst pain you’ve ever felt.

“Breath, (Y/N) everything is going to be okay. I just need you to stay still.” Tony moves your (H/C) hair off of your face. You notice the panic in his eyes as he looks over your wound. Steve continues fighting the woman behind him. It’s no use watching, everything starts to go black so quickly. You can’t fight the heavy feeling of your body or the sudden sleepiness that has taken over. You look up at Tony’s eyes and place your hand on his cheek. He starts to speak, seeming more worried than before but you can’t really hear him anymore. He starts screaming words at you. You catch “Don’t go!” and “I love you!” but it’s too late. The darkness that follows is comforting. 

Perhaps you should not have been so fucking dense.


End file.
